


GO Bentley

by KittyPasta



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Married Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Miracles, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Transformation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPasta/pseuds/KittyPasta
Summary: La historia de amor entre Bentley, el auto de Crowley, y Dick Turpin, el auto de Newton Pulsifer.Fanfic basado en los personajes de la serie Good Omens.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), The Bentley/Dick Turpin (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Capítulo 1.

Crowley estacionó con cuidado frente a la casa de la bruja y ayudó a su ángel a bajar sin arrugarse la ropa, un bonito traje nuevo comprado para la ocasión. Ana y Newt celebraban su compromiso y todos sus amigos habían sido invitados, incluidos ellos por supuesto. Antes de entrar a la casa, Crowley le susurró a su auto:

-Pórtate bien y no te escapes por el pueblo, ¿sí? Papá va a estar en la fiesta pero toca bocina si necesitas algo.

Bentley asintió en su interior y observó a su dueño entrar del brazo de su esposo a la reunión, y se sintió feliz por ellos, porque era testigo silencioso de lo mucho que se amaban. Sí, podía ser un auto pero tenía conciencia y sentimientos. Pero, aún queriéndolo tanto, esperar sin hacer nada era una orden que no quería acatar.

"Podría irme en silencio a dar una vuelta... Crowley nunca lo sabrá..."

Estaba ya por acelerar cuando observó a través de la puerta de la cochera semiabierta a una belleza sin igual, que lo dejó atónito y le removió las bujías. Era azul, tenía tres ruedas y parecía tímido como él solo: absorto, se acercó para verlo mejor y el pequeño auto encendió sus luces por la sorpresa.

-¿Quién... quién eres tú?

-Oh, disculpa... Soy Bentley, el auto de Anthony Crowley... ¿tú quien eres?

-Me llamo Dick Turpin. Soy el auto de Newton Pulsifer.

"¡Es tan lindo!" pensó Bentley maravillado y sin dejar de mirarlo, adorando la forma en que Turpin hacía parpadear sus luces. Ahora entendía por qué a su dueño le gustaba tanto el ángel Aziraphale. Los chicos tímidos eran encantadores.


	2. Capítulo 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de la fiesta Crowley busca su auto y descubre algo sorprendente.

-Bueno, la fiesta estuvo genial pero nosotros nos tenemos que ir yendo... ¿vamos, ángel?- instó Crowley a su esposo, tras despedirse de Ana y Newt en la puerta de su hogar. Estaba algo cansado y lo que más quería era subir al auto y regresar a su departamento a dormir la mona... pero se encontró conque su Bentley estaba estacionado pegado a la cochera, no enfrente de la casa. Bufó.

-¿Otra vez has estado haciendo de las tuyas? Seguro te escapaste mientras Zira y yo estábamos en la fiesta...

-¿Querido, todo bien?

-Sí, ángel, no te preocupes. ¡Bentley, vamos, muévete que tienes que llevarnos a casa!- Bentley no obedeció, al contrario, pareció esforzarse más por meterse en la cochera.- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Disculpen, ¿pasó algo?- intervino Newton llegando con Ana, tras ver ambos que sus invitados seguían parados en la acera.

-Bentley no quiere moverse.- Intentó abrir la portezuela a la fuerza y su auto le dio un bocinazo, sorprendiéndolo en grado sumo.- Amigo, ¿desde cuando te portas así? ¿Qué te pasa...?- De pronto advirtió que tras el portón semiabierto de la cochera estaba el extraño auto de Newton, al que él llamaba Dick Turpin, y se quedó mirando a Bentley extrañado. Esbozó una sonrisa incrédula.- Nahh... no me digas que... ¿te enamoraste?

-¿A quién le hablas, Crowley?- preguntó Newton sin entender.

-Oye, mira, ¿cómo decirlo sin sonar raro? ¿Puedes abrir el portón? Por favor.

Ana lo hizo por su novio sin recelar nada, y en cuanto el portón estuvo bien abierto todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa: Bentley avanzó hasta tocar el parachoques de Dick Turpin con el suyo, y en cuanto lo hizo Turpin empezó a abrir y cerrar sus puertas como si estuviera agitado, dándole la razón a Crowley con sus sospechas.

-¿Qué demonios...?

-Newton, amigo mío... parece que mi auto se enamoró del tuyo- dijo el pelirrojo conteniendo la risa. La cara de perplejidad de todos era demasiado graciosa como para permanecer serio.


	3. Capítulo 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley explica a Newton algunas cosas sobre los sentimientos de los autos.

-A ver si entendí bien... ¿Me están diciendo que el Bentley tiene vida?- inquirió Newton con un tic en el ojo.

-Sí...

-¿Y que Turpin también es consciente, porque los objetos que son muy preciados para sus dueños como él lo es para mí desarrollan inteligencia?

-Básicamente, sí.

-¡Esto es extraordinario!- exclamó Anathema entusiasmada.- Jamás hubiera podido creer que semejante cosa era posible. ¡Objetos vivos con sentimientos y pensamientos propios! Fascinante. Oigan, ¿creen que podríamos comunicarnos...?

-¡Mi amor, ese no es el punto ahora!- la interrumpió Newton visiblemente nervioso, retorciéndose las manos.- El asunto es que tal y como lo dice Crowley... su auto... 

-Está enamorado del tuyo- completó el demonio bajándose levemente las gafas oscuras y mirándolo fijo.- ¿Por qué? ¿Algún problema con Bentley?

-¡No, no, no es eso!- se apresuró a negar Newton temblando, y haciendo que Aziraphale apoyara su mano sobre el hombro de su esposo.

-Querido, no lo asustes. 

-Sí, bueno. Lo siento. Es que Bentley es como un hijo para mí, así que quiero hacer lo posible por ayudarlo.- Hizo una pausa.- Aunque supongo que no depende de mí sino de Newt.

-¿Ehh? ¿De mí? 😲

-Claro. Dick Turpin es tu auto. ¿Lo dejarás tener una cita con Bentley?

-¡Aww, que romántico, una cita!- exclamaron Zira y Ana a la vez.

-¡Cielos! Supongo que... Si Turpin quiere... ¿cómo sabré si quiere? Yo no tengo poderes para comunicarme con él.

-Nunca lo probaste- adujo Ana con lógica.- ¡Volvamos afuera y preguntémosle!

Newton creyó que sería complicado, que tendría que estar toda la noche mínimo para obtener una respuesta pero, ni bien entraron a la cochera, la respuesta saltó a la vista: Turpin y Bentley estaban estacionados uno junto al otro y sus portezuelas abiertas se rozaban, casi como si estuvieran tomándose de la mano. Una sonrisa confusa apareció en su rostro y entonces dijo a Crowley:

-Creo que él ya tomó su decisión... ¿El próximo sábado a la noche estará bien?


	4. Capítulo 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bentley llega a Tadfield para tener su primera cita con Turpin.

Aunque Bentley podía conducirse solo, Crowley se negó a dejarlo salir sin él y Zira a bordo. Era demasiado pedir que nadie viera un Bentley negro conducirse solo desde Londres a Tadfield, por lo que lo condujo él y le dio consejos durante todo el camino, provocando sonrisas cómplices en el ángel. No estaba actuando como su dueño, sino como su padre.

-Pórtate bien y no te pases de listo con el chico, ¿okey? Es un auto joven y tímido, trátalo con respeto y gentileza. Llévalo a pasear despacio, sin carreras alocadas. 

(Sí, Crowley... ¡Me portaré muy bien, lo prometo!)

-Newton dijo que debías traerlo de vuelta antes de medianoche, así que no vayas a olvidarlo que no quiero problemas con él. Es una primera cita, si sale bien, seguramente podrán tener otras. ¿Está claro? ¿Por qué te ríes, ángel?

-Nada. Es que me encanta ver lo amoroso que puedes ser a veces.

(...)

-Ahí están- dijo Newton viendo como el Bentley de Crowley doblaba la esquina.- ¡Es increíble que estemos haciendo esto! Turpin, ¿estás listo?

Turpin abrió y cerró la puerta de su capó, en señal de asentimiento. Habían practicado toda la semana su comunicación, con alguna ayuda del mismo Crowley, y aunque no era perfecta ya podían entenderse razonablemente bien. Gracias a eso había podido aconsejarlo sobre como portarse en su cita, sin duda algo que jamás en la vida creyó que haría. Anathema también colaboró.

-Bentley y tú deben tener cuidado, ¿sí? Si alguien ve dos autos conduciéndose solos, podríamos tener problemas. Procuren ser discretos.

La pareja humana y la pareja sobrenatural se estrecharon la mano y se saludaron con risas nerviosas, todavía sin creer que aquello estuviera pasando. Bentley, que había sido encerado y pulido para la ocasión, se acercó a Turpin y se sonrojó por dentro al ver lo brillante y hermoso que lucía a la luz de la luna.


	5. Capítulo 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bentley y Turpin tienen su primera cita. Y ambos están muy nerviosos por ello.

Turpin había heredado el carácter nervioso de su dueño. En esos momentos, andando lado a lado con el imponente Bentley negro, no podía sino preguntarse qué le había visto a un auto insignificante como él. Bentley era un auto fuerte y valiente, compañero de un demonio poderoso, seguramente tenía miles de aventuras interesantes en su haber. Él... bueno, él todavía estaba quitándose pasto del guardabarros trasero de la vez que chocara y quedara ruedas arriba. Se sonrojó al recordar el penoso accidente.

-Turpin... ¿estás bien? ¿Te estoy aburriendo con mi charla?

-¡Oh, no, no! Nada de eso- aseguró moviendo los espejitos retrovisores para negar. Bentley lo miró enternecido y se acercó con cuidado para tocarle la puerta con la suya.

-Pensé que podíamos meternos en el campo y conversar... ¿Te gustaría?

-Sí, eso sería lindo.

"Como tú" pensó el mayor pisando bien el camino para que Turpin pudiera avanzar más fácilmente hasta un lugar de ensueño, al costado de la carretera, que protegido por varios árboles era un sitio perfecto para que ellos se quedaran a tener su cita. Crowley le había dicho que debía ser caballeroso, protector, y siguiendo su consejo, encendió su estéreo para que sonara una melodía.

"Caaaan... Anybody? Fiiind meee... somebody toooo love... 🎶

-¡Oh, vaya!- murmuró Turpin muerto de pena mientras el mayor lo miraba con sus luces y le declaraba sus más puros sentimientos.

-Turpin, yo... lamento si voy muy rápido, es cosa de familia, pero... no puedo quedarme callado, tengo que decirte lo que siento.

-¡Bentley...!

-Eres hermosamente adorable, y me gustas mucho. Llevo noventa años en este mundo y nunca había conocido un auto como tú.- Dejó escapar un largo suspiro de aire.- ¿Te gustaría... tener más citas conmigo... y ver si puedes llegar a sentir lo mismo?

-¡Pero si apenas nos conocemos...! ¿Cómo sabes que no te arrepentirás de esto? 

-Porque eso también es cosa de familia: entregamos el corazón solo una vez en la vida, y lo hacemos muy pronto. Reconocemos el amor verdadero en cuanto lo vemos.


	6. Capítulo 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La cita entre Bentley y Turpin llega a su fin... de la mejor manera posible.

-Entonces... ¿te gusta vivir en Tadfield? ¿No te sientes solo?

-No, porque vivo con Newton y Anathema. Ellos son mis padres, y me tratan bien. Los llevo a pasear, y al trabajo, y Newt siempre me compra mi pulidor favorito para dejarme brillante. ¿Y cómo llevas tú ser el auto de un demonio? 

-Es genial. Excepto por la vez que tuve que atravesar un muro de fuego infernal en la M25 y morí, es genial. Crowley es increíble.

-¿Moriste...?- Turpin empañó sus vidrios sin querer y Bentley se apresuró a tranquilizarlo, recordando que el joven auto azul llevaba una vida mucho más pacífica y por lo tanto sus relatos podían llegar a asustarlo. Debía ser más cuidadoso.

-Bueno, Crowley tenía que encontrarse con Aziraphale para detener el Apocalipsis... fue necesario un pequeño sacrificio, pero ya ves, estoy aquí vivo e impecable de nuevo. 

-Gracias a Adam. Lo conozco, es un niño muy bueno.

Pasado el impacto inicial de su confesión, Bentley descubrió que a Turpin le encantaba charlar, y no le fue difícil llevar una cita pacífica y divertida, donde fueron conociéndose un poquito más a través de su conversación. Eso se debía a que, a diferencia de él y Crowley, Turpin y Newton no habían descubierto su vínculo hasta hacía pocos días. Al auto menor le había hecho falta alguien con quien conversar y soltar su alma, y Bentley estuvo encantado de ser él quien lo ayudara en esa tarea.

-Debemos ir volviendo- anunció al comprobar la hora.- No quiero que tengas problemas con Newton por llegar tarde, así que regresemos... ¿La pasaste bien?

-¡Oh, sí, muchísimo! 

Bentley se sonrojó.- ¿Querrías salir de nuevo conmigo?

Turpin avanzó hasta estar delante suyo unos metros, y giró de forma coqueta su retrovisor derecho mientras contestaba.

-Por mí, encantado... eres un auto de lo más divertido.

Bentley hizo sonar bien fuerte su escape, lleno de felicidad por elogio. Su cita había sido exitosa y no podía esperar por tener la siguiente.


	7. Capítulo 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley se siente decepcionado por los nuevos gustos musicales de Bentley.

(Al día siguiente de la cita)

Crowley dedicaba mucho tiempo y dinero a cuidar de Bentley. Sobre todo después del incidente en la M25, el demonio procuraba compensar a su compañero mimándolo el doble y llevándolo a los mejores mecánicos y lavaderos de autos. Solo lo mejor para su pequeño. Por eso, cuando Aziraphale lo encontró discutiendo con Bentley en el patio (se habían mudado a una casa en los suburbios), se sintió preocupado.

-Querido, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué están discutiendo?

-¡Pregúntale a tu hijo!- vociferó Crowley furioso señalando al auto.- Uno lo cuida, lo consiente, ¿para qué? Para que te apuñale por la espalda. ¡Qué sepas que estoy muy decepcionado, Bentley!

-¿Pero qué...? A ver, a ver, ¿me quieres explicar bien qué pasó?- preguntó el ángel con cara de no entender absolutamente nada. Crowley respiró hondo para calmarse, y le dijo, con la voz quebrada: 

-Estaba limpiando su tablero, rociándolo con un buen aromatizante para que esté guapo para su noviecito Turpin, y decidí poner algo de música mientras conversábamos.

-¿Y? ¿Se te rayó un disco de Queen?

-¡No!- volvió a vociferar de forma dramática.- ¡Como el señor ahora está enamorado, cambió todos mis preciosos discos de rock por... por... anda y muéstrale a Zira lo que andas poniendo ahora!- exigió acusador logrando que Bentley se pusiera en modo rebelde y encendiera solo su estéreo.

"Somos novios... pues los dos sentimos mutuo amor profundo...  
Y con eso... ya ganamos lo más grande, de este mundo...!"

-¡Puras canciones cursis de amor!- gimió Crowley agarrándose el pelo.- Oh, Satán, ¿en qué me he equivocado? ¡Eduqué a mi auto para que tuviera buen gusto musical, y ahora solo reproduce temas de Luis Miguel, Chayanne, Montaner... qué? ¿Ángel, por qué te vas?- preguntó lloriqueando al ver a su esposo meterse a la casa con cara de vergüenza ajena.

-Crowley, si vas a actuar tan infantil mejor ni me metas en esto. ¡Por Dios, que exagerado te comportas a veces!

-¡Pero...!

-¡Sin peros! Deja que Bentley escuche la música que quiera. ¿O acaso no tiene derecho el pobrecito a usar su propio estéreo?

Crowley claudicó y siguió al ángel con la cabeza gacha, mientras Bentley volvía a subir el volumen y pensaba en Turpin. Quería asegurarse de tener las canciones más hermosas para su segunda cita con él.


	8. Capítulo 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una nueva cita acerca mucho más a Bentley y Turpin.

Crowley seguía molesto con Bentley por su repentino cambio de gustos musicales, pero aún así lo acompañó a su cita. Él y Zira cenarían con Newton y Anathema en un restaurante de las afueras, y mientras sus autos se retirarían discretamente a recorrer los caminos. Bentley quedó impactado por lo lindo que lucía Turpin, descubriendo de inmediato que llevaba ruedas nuevas y elogiándoselas.

-¿Lo notaste?- susurró Turpin con pena.- Newton me las compró... ¿de verdad me quedan bien?

-Más que bien- afirmó Bentley dejando escapar un suspiro enamorado.- Te hacen lucir más joven.

-¡Oh! Gra... gracias... tú también luces genial hoy, y... hueles muy bonito...

-Ambientador. Ideal para momentos importantes.

Aquella vez debieron ir más lento, porque aunque en las afueras de la ciudad seguía habiendo más movimiento que en Tadfield. Bentley estaba dispuesto a proteger a Turpin de ladrones y pandilleros si era preciso, pero lo ideal sería que nadie los descubriera. Al llegar ambos entraron y él se aseguró de que permanecieran bien ocultos detrás de los altos matorrales salvajes.

-Lamento que no podamos ir a lugares más bonitos... Crowley me prometió que investigaría sobre milagros ilusorios, para poder ocultarnos mejor de los humanos, pero ahora está enojado conmigo como para colaborar.

-¿Enojado? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Pues... una tontería... cambié la música de mi estéreo por una que no le gusta nada.

-¿Puedo oírla?

Bentley dudó unos segundos, en el fondo sabiendo que un auto de noventa años escuchando música romántica era penoso. Pero después se rindió: ¿Acaso esos temas no eran la representación de su amor por él?

"No quiero estar sin ti  
Si tú no estás aquí me sobra el aire...  
No quiero estar así  
Si tú no estás la gente se hace nadie...!" 

-Oh Dios- volvió a susurrar Turpin muerto de vergüenza. No podía creer que un auto serio y grande como Bentley estuviera tan enamorado de él, y cuando se le acercó con timidez supo que quería que pasara. Sus parachoques delanteros volvieron a tocarse, esta vez por más tiempo y con más suavidad. Al finalizar, ambos se miraron intensamente.

-Los descampados me gustarán mucho de a partir de ahora. ¿Y a ti?

-No volveré a quejarme- asintió Bentley feliz.


	9. Capítulo 9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley aconseja a Bentley antes de salir con Turpin.

-Bueno, Bentley, escucha bien: te voy a dejar salir solo con Turpin. ¡Pero! Antes que te alegres mucho escúchame con atención.

-¡Sí, sí, lo que digas!

Crowley se quitó los lentes para mirarlo fijo a los faros.- Aziraphale y yo trabajamos duro en un milagro ilusorio que hará ver como si nosotros fuéramos a bordo tuyo. Si alguien te ve, me verá conduciendo.

-¡Eso es genial, papá!

-Sí, lo sé, pero no es infalible. Para evitar problemas, será mejor que respetes todas las normas de tránsito, no busques pelea con nadie y estés tan alerta como sea posible. ¿Soy claro? Al menor inconveniente podría romperse la ilusión y eso no debe pasar.

-Te prometo que seré extra cuidadoso, papá. Pero, ¿qué pasará con Turpin?

-Zira fue a Tadfield y se ocupó de hacerle el mismo milagro, así que también podrá andar solo, si sigue las mismas reglas. Ya que eres el mayor, estarás a cargo.

-Lo haré bien. ¡Nunca dejaría que algo arruine mi cita con Turpin!

-Vaya que lo amas, ¿eh? Está bien, te entiendo... y como te entiendo te perdono que hayas llenado tu estéreo de música de porquería.- Volvió a ponerse los lentes y carraspeó.- Hay otra cosa, Bentley.

El auto se puso alerta para escuchar atentamente lo que Crowley quisiera decirle. -Dime, papá. Seguiré cualquier consejo para que sea una cita perfecta.

El demonio volvió a toser y dijo, con seriedad y cierto sonrojo impropio de él en las mejillas:- Ya que tú y Turpin se han vuelto tan cercanos, y... supongo que tienen sus... acercamientos... es hora de que hablemos de las flores y las abejas...

-¿Eh? 😳

-Sé que al estar tan enamorado debes tener el aceite hirviendo, pero escucha, debes... ser cuidadoso. Turpin es más pequeño que otros autos, si van a intercambiar fluidos te corresponderá a ti...

-Papá, por favor, ¡Turpin y yo no intercambiamos fluidos!- exclamó Bentley con los vidrios empañados de vergüenza.- Es muy pronto y yo no quiero hacer algo que lo incomode.

-¡Oh! Pues... entonces no necesitarás el anticongelante que compré... Mejor así, soy muy joven para ser abuelo 😅


	10. Capítulo 10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protegidos por un hechizo ilusorio, Bentley y Turpin tienen la mejor cita de sus vidas.

El hechizo ilusorio fue un éxito: los humanos no notaron nada extraño en Bentley y Dick Turpin al verlos pasar uno detrás de otro por las calles londinenses, estacionándose cerca del parque St. James mientras sus dueños se apeaban para dar un paseo. Esa parte de la ilusión indicaba que la magia necesitaba recargarse, y ese fue el tiempo que ambos autos usaron para conversar mientras disfrutaban del sol de la tarde.

-¡Esto es tan bonito!- murmuró Turpin encantado.- Recuerdo haber paseado por aquí con Newton, bueno, recuerdo haberlo traído por este barrio cuando vivíamos aquí. 

-Me alegra que te guste- contestó Bentley feliz.- Quiero que nuestras citas sean en lugares lindos a la luz del día, como todas las demás parejas.

-Pareja...- esa palabra todavía ponía nervioso al auto azul, quien vaciló antes de preguntar:- Bentley, tú y yo... ¿somos novios?

Ahí le tocó el turno a Bentley de sonrojarse, pero no se amilanó. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro de su caño de escape y después dijo, lo más calmado posible:- si tú quieres, sí. Solo si tú quieres.

-Vaya... nunca había pensando en tener novio, pero...

-¿Pero?- trataba de oírse sereno pero la verdad era que estaba nerviosísimo, y por unos segundos temió oír una respuesta negativa. Turpin sin embargo se fijó en que nadie los estuviera mirando, y se adelantó para tocar el parachoques de Bentley con el suyo. El gran auto negro sintió como su motor se recalentaba en un instante ante tal contacto.

-¡Turpin querido...! ¿Eso es un sí?

-Sí... sí, quiero ser tu novio- aceptó con tanta timidez que sus vidrios se empañaron.- Ningún auto me hizo sentir tan feliz como tú lo estás haciendo. Así que mi respuesta es sí.

Bentley se quedó allí muerto de felicidad deseando que el hechizo se recargara pronto, para poder seguir viaje con Turpin y dar rienda suelta a su alegría.

....................................................................................................

BONUS ;) 

Bentley: Papá, estoy tan contento, ¡Turpin quiere ser mi novio! 😄

Crowley: .... ¿Después de solo tres citas?

Bentley: ¡Sí! ¿No es maravilloso?

Crowley: Sí, sí, claro, maravilloso, ¡estoy tan feliz por ti! En tres citas lograste lo que a mí me tomó 6000 años... jajajaja... ja...

Bentley: ¿Papá...?

Crowley: Disculpa, debo ir a regar las plantas un rato 😭😭


	11. Capítulo 11.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de dos diálogos de GO Bentley.

Aziraphale: Bentley, me contó un pajarito que ahora estás de novio... ¿es cierto? 😉

Bentley: Sí... Turpin me aceptó como su novio, ¡estoy tan feliz! 😄😄

Aziraphale (cómplice): Te felicito, querido. Es tan lindo encontrar el amor y ser correspondido, estoy seguro que será la mejor experiencia de tu vida. Déjame que te de unos consejitos para que todo te vaya de perlas...

Bentley: ¡Gracias, Zira! 😊

(Mientras tanto en Tadfield)

Anathema: Entonces... ¿Te pusiste de novio con el Bentley de Crowley?

Turpin: S... sí...

Anathema (guiñándole el ojo): ¿Y qué? ¿Ya intercambiaron fluidos? ;)

Turpin: ¿¿Qué?? 😲😲

Anathema: Que si ya te hizo ver las estrellas con su caño de escape ;) ;)

Turpin: ¡Señorita Ana, me está incomodando! >///////<

(En la cocina)

Newton: Qué raro, juraría que esta botella de vino estaba llena hasta hace un rato... 😮

.............................................................................

Bentley: Dime que no es cierto...

Turpin: Lo siento mucho, Ben... pero tengo que hacerlo...

Bentley: ¡No, no, por favor! ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡Lo que sea menos eso! 😭😭😭

Turpin: ¡Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil para ambos! 😩

Anathema (desconcertada): ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¿Por qué discuten?

Bentley: ¡Señorita Ana, ayúdeme, se lo suplico! ¡Turpin quiere dejarme! 😭

Turpin: ¡Bentley, ya te lo expliqué, tengo que llevar a Newton a visitar a su mamá!

Anathema: Qué demonios...

Bentley (llorando): ¡No puedo estar un día entero sin ti! ¡Que Newton tome un taxi, pero no me dejes! 😫😫

Anathema: ... voy a volver adentro y fingiré que no vi esta escena tan penosa...


	12. Capítulo 12.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley y Newton acuerdan una cita triple entre ellos y sus parejas, y también sus queridos autos.

Cita triple (primera parte)

Después de mucho planearlo, Crowley y Newton acordaron que una buena forma de hacer que sus autos se encontraran era teniendo una cita triple por la campiña inglesa, viajando lentamente y deteniéndose a la noche en una zona de recreo, presumiblemente para coquetear entre ellos pero también para que Bentley y Turpin pudieran hacerlo.

-Nos encontraremos a las seis en este punto- indicó Crowley.- Así tendremos mucho tiempo para disfrutar todos de la salida.

-Te agradezco la ayuda, Crowley, en verdad. Turpin está muy entusiasmado con esta relación, me alegra poder hacer algo para ayudarlo.

-Estoy igual que tú. Los milagros ilusorios son difíciles de hacer, así que Bentley está muy deprimido porque lleva días sin ver a su noviecito.

-Preparemos una comida deliciosa- terció Aziraphale.- Así, mientras nosotros comemos los pequeños podrán estar juntos.

-Yo llevaré gasolina para ellos- cerró Anathema entusiasmada.

(...)

Para asegurarse de brindarles el máximo tiempo posible juntos, Crowley condujo de forma lenta y prudente, para que su auto fuera a la par del de Newton. Bentley, feliz de ver de cerca a su amado, susurró a través de su estéreo: 

-Esa capa de cera te queda perfecta... resalta lo azul de tu pintura 😍

-¡Bentley... qué cosas dices!- murmuró Turpin con una risita.

-Oigan, oigan- interrumpió Crowley fingiendo seriedad.- Esperen a que nos hayamos bajado para coquetear.

-Querido, déjalos... llevaban un tiempo sin verse, están muy ansiosos- lo calmó Aziraphale, dándole una palmadita en el tablero al auto de su esposo.- Tú tranquilo, Bentley. En cuanto paremos a almorzar, Turpin y tú podrán conversar a gusto de lo que quieran.


	13. Capítulo 13.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las tres parejas deciden acampar cerca de una colorida feria.

Cita triple (segunda parte)

En aquella época del año, había muchos viajantes recorriendo la campiña inglesa, montando campamentos y actividades al aire libre. Anathema y Aziraphale habían reservado un sitio espléndido, cerca de una feria y lo bastante escondido como para que sus autos estacionados pudieran tener intimidad.

-Nosotros iremos a pasear en la feria- le dijo Newton a Turpin.- Así que ustedes pueden andar un poco por los alrededores, con cuidado...

-Sí, sí alguien los ve, pasarán desapercibidos entre los demás autos de la gente que vino de visita- siguió Crowley.- Recuerden ser discretos, sé que el amor los puede volver un poco estúpidos pero intenten no ser descubiertos.

-¡Querido, no le digas así a Bentley!- lo regañó Zira.

Cuando las parejas se marcharon, Bentley volvió a observar a Turpin y dejó escapar un suspiro. ¡Era tan lindo y joven! Incapaz de permanecer en silencio, encendió su estéreo bajito y una melodía romántica empezó a sonar. Aquello le daba valor para ser sincero, y decirle cosas bonitas a su novio.

-Turpin, ¿te gusta el lugar? ¿Estás contento?

-El lugar es precioso y yo estoy feliz... esta ha sido una buena idea, Bentley. Me siento muy a gusto contigo y nuestras familias, recordaré este paseo siempre.

-Yo también lo recordaré siempre. Nosotros... bueno, nosotros somos novios, y...

-¿Y?- repitió Turpin despacio, observándolo emocionado. Bentley era muy respetuoso, pero podía sentir su deseo. El viejo auto negro se acercó con la intención de tocarse los guardabarros, y esperó a que le diera una señal. Cuando él se acercó también, ambos se "besaron" dulcemente, primero una vez, y luego otra , y otra. El calor invadió sus chasis y Bentley recordó cuando atravesara la M25 en llamas. Ni siquiera ese calor infernal era tan fuerte como el que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-Bentley, mejor paramos un poco... mi motor se está calentando demasiado.

-Sí... sí, de acuerdo. Tienes razón- admitió separándose y preguntándose como es que, aún sin tener corazón, podía sentir unos frenéticos latidos dentro suyo.


	14. Capítulo 14.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continúa la cita en la feria.

Cita Triple (tercera parte)

Bentley y Turpin recorrieron la ruta despacio, sin que nadie se percatara de ellos. La mayoría de la gente estaba paseando en la feria, por lo que pudieron andar tranquilos y conversar a gusto. Había eso sí muchos autos estacionados, pero no estaban vivos. Aquello puso a Turpin algo triste.

-Siento pena por ellos, Ben. Si sus vínculos con sus dueños fueran más fuertes, podrían disfrutar del sol como nosotros, sentir el viento, hacer amigos. Es terrible que nosotros podamos caminar entre tantos autos inmóviles.

-Lo sé, es difícil de entender a veces porqué algunos de nosotros sí y otros no. Pero trata de no ponerte triste, amor mío. No es algo que puedas solucionar, y la tristeza realmente no va contigo.

-Lamento arruinar nuestro día especial, Ben...

-No lo estás arruinando, hermoso. Solo...- tomando impulso, Bentley se acercó a él y tocó su puerta con la punta de la suya, muy suavemente para no rayarlo.- Procura recordar que tú si estás vivo. Y yo. Debemos agradecer eso y disfrutar juntos en vez de lamentarnos por lo inevitable.

Turpin asintió y dejó escapar un largo suspiro, moviendo su espejito para que reflejara a su novio. Ver lo brillante y seguro de Bentley siempre lo hacía relajarse, y pronto volvió a reír y a proponer cosas para que hicieran.

-Newt y los demás aún tardarán un rato en volver. ¿Nos metemos campo traviesa?

-Excelente idea. ¡Hagamos dibujos en el pasto!


	15. Capítulo 15.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cae la noche y las tres parejas organizan un picnic de despedida junto a la feria.

Cita Triple (cuarta parte y final)

Al empezar a caer la tarde, la feria se llenó de luces y conversaciones alegres. Las personas paraban en los puestos de comida, o tomaban sus bandejas y buscaban un sitio desde donde ver los fuegos artificiales que se lanzarían pronto. Muchos también montaban picnics junto a sus autos estacionados, o entre los árboles lindantes. Zira, Crowley, Ana y Newt desplegaron un mantel sobre el césped y lo cubrieron con una obscena cantidad de comida recién comprada, incluyendo manzanas de caramelo y papas fritas servidas en conos. Todo era improvisado, pero por eso mismo se sintieron más felices: tenían una buena vista del cielo, alimentos sabrosos delante suyo, la compañía de sus amigos y la presencia de Bentley y Turpin.

-Ustedes son los mejores autos que unos tontos como nosotros podríamos tener- aseguró Newton con sentimentalismo, después de un par de latas de cerveza.- Turpin, me siento orgulloso de ti. Que lo sepas.

-Bentley... Bentley, te quiero mucho, lo sabes- agregó Crowley también ebrio.-Te quiero, pero por favor, no tengan autitos. Soy muy joven para ser abuelo...

-¡Papá, por favor!- exclamó Bentley escandalizado, haciendo sonar su bocina. Aziraphale le quitó la cerveza de la mano a su esposo y luego dijo, con ánimo conciliador:

-Discúlpalo, Bentley. Ya sabes que cuando se embriaga dice tonterías.

-Chicos, ¿por qué no aprovechan a dar una última vuelta?- sugirió Anathema dejándose caer sobre la hierba, mirando los primeros fuegos artificiales con aire soñador.- Este lugar es de ensueño. Quién sabe cuando volveremos...

Los autos se marcharon y se estacionaron no muy lejos, mirándose el uno al otro con cierta incomodidad. Bentley sabía la forma en que los humanos consumaban su amor, pero para ellos era diferente. Muy diferente.

-Turpin, te pido perdón en nombre de mi papá. Eso que dijo sobre nosotros...

-Está bien, no lo dijo con mala intención. No me ofende...

Más silencio sobrevino a eso, y luego los fuegos artificiales estallaron en todo su esplendor. Bentley se aseguró de estar lo más pegado a Turpin posible para verlos, y pudo sentir su emoción y la forma en que aceite corría por su interior. Se recalentó un poco. Turpin era el auto de su vida, y sabía que era un sentimiento recíproco. 

-Oye, Turpin... te amo. Mucho.

-Yo también te amo... como a ningún otro.

No se dijeron más. Pero no hizo falta. Apagaron sus faros y se quedaron allí juntos hasta que la noche se hizo cerrada, cuando regresaron por sus familias y emprendieron el camino hasta el motel en que estaban parando. Allí quizás tuvieran tiempo de conversar un poco más... o de llevar su gran amor un paso más allá.


	16. Capítulo 16.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de tres diálogos de GO Bentley.

Turpin: El viaje al campo estuvo increíble... ¡Ah, lo que daría por repetirlo pronto!

Newton: ¿La pasaste bien con Bentley, eh? Me alegro. Ustedes dos hacen buena pareja.

Turpin: Solo espero que lo que pasó en el motel no haya dejado consecuencias 😌

Newton: ¿En el motel pasó qué? :)

Turpin: ¡Nada, nada! No pasó nada. Conversamos. Eso es todo.

Anathema: ¿Seguro? 😏

Turpin: ¡Claro que estoy seguro! Ahora con permiso, debo... ventilar mi chasis >/////<

Anathema: Oye, Newt. ¿Hay espacio en el garage para otro coche?

Newton: 😱😱

........................................................................

Crossover Go Bentley x Cocoa Time

Crowley: Cocoa, ¿seguro que te sientes mejor para viajar?

Cocoa: Sí... mis alas ya se sienten más fuertes. Además quiero volver a la librería con Aziraphale, él me necesita.

Crowley: De acuerdo... Mayren, ¿vienes?

Mayren: Por supuesto. No dejaré a mi angelito solo 😘😘

Cocoa: May, que galante eres... >////<

Mayren: Es lo mínimo que te mereces, después de la angustia que te hice pasar. No pasará de nuevo. Viviré solo para ti, amor mío.

Crowley: Ustedes son peores que Zira y yo... ¿Mh? ¿Y mi Bentley? 

Mayren: ¿Cerraste la puerta del garage anoche?

Crowley: ¡QUIEN SE HAYA ATREVIDO A ROBARME EL AUTO LO PAGARÁ MUY CARO! 😠😠

Cocoa: Oye, Crowley... ¿Tu auto tiene algún conocido en Tadfield?

Crowley: Su novio Turpin... ¿Por qué?

Cocoa: ¡Oh, entonces quedate tranquilo porque no te lo robaron! Dejó esta nota diciendo que iba a Tadfield. Que bueno, ¿no? 😄

Crowley: 😑😑😑 

Cocoa: ¿Crowley? ¿Estás bien? 😮

Crowley: Los hijos a veces le roban el auto a sus padres. Mi hijo se roba a sí mismo. ¿Qué hice mal, por Satanás? 😭😭

.......................................................................

Bentley: Aziraphale... ¿Puedo hablar contigo de algo?

Aziraphale: ¡Seguro! ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Bentley: Bueno, verás... eh... Turpin me envió unas fotos ayer.

Aziraphale: ¿Y?

Bentley: Y el asunto es que... me las envió a la noche.

Aziraphale: No entiendo cual es el problema... 😮

Bentley: ¡Vaya, qué difícil! Lo que digo es que... me envió fotos suyas recién encerado, todo brillante... y bueno... no pude evitar... >/////<

Aziraphale: Oh... ¡Ohhhh, así que fue por eso que Crowley encontró esta mañana aceite derramado por todo el garage! 😲😲

Bentley: Por favor, no lo digas así que suena horrible 😫😫

Crowley: La próxima vez limpia tu propio desastre, auto degenerado 😠😠


	17. Capítulo 17.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bentley pide ayuda a Crowley para que los convierta a él y a Turpin en humanos.

Versiones humanas (primera parte)

Bentley: Crowley, tú que puedes hacer milagros, ¿podrías transformarnos a Turpin y a mí en humanos?

Crowley: ¿Qué? ¿Quieres dejar de ser mi auto? 😱😱

Bentley: No, no. Solo desearía, al menos por un día, poder abrazar a Turpin, y besarlo, como tú lo haces con Zira. ¿Es imposible? 😔

Crowley: No, no es imposible, pero, ¿estás seguro que quieres hacerlo? 

Bentley: Muy seguro. Turpin ya lo sabe, y está listo también.

Crowley: Bueno, siendo así... de acuerdo. Lo haré por ti, hijo.

Aziraphale: ¡Rezaré para que todo les salga bien! 😊

Bentley: Todo saldrá bien. Lo haremos por amor, así que saldrá bien.

............................................................................

Versiones humanas (segunda parte)

Crowley podía hacer milagros, aunque odiaba esa palabra por considerarla demasiado celestial; prefería llamarlo magia, algo más apropiado para un demonio. Cuando Bentley le pidió el favor de transformarlo en humano a él y a Turpin, vaciló un poco, pero terminó cediendo. La forma en que Bentley ronroneara con su motor, y la forma en que le temblaran las ruedas, le dijo cuan importante era eso para su amigo.

-Escucha, Bentley. Me pediste un día y te daré un día, lo que significa que en veinticuatro horas el hechizo se romperá y volverán a ser autos. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

-Sí. Esto es solo una prueba, y saldrá bien. Lo sé.

Crowley respiró hondo y observó con enorme cariño paternal a su auto antes de chasquear los dedos: una voluta de humo estalló y los cubrió a ambos por unos cuantos segundos antes de despejarse, y revelar una alta figura vestida de negro.

-¡Oh, Dios!- murmuró Aziraphale a su lado, apretándole la mano por los nervios.- ¿Salió bien? Bentley, ¿eres tú?

-Soy yo. Crowley... Aziraphale... ¡Soy Bentley!

El ángel y el demonio se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a un hombre de apariencia madura y elegante, sexy, con un cabello blanco espléndido y lacio que le daba la apariencia de un rockstar. Su vestimenta negra, campera, jeans y botas, realzaba esta imagen. En su remera estaba estampado el logo de Bentley Motors, y en su sonrisa había una calidez que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-¡Bentley! ¡Dame un abrazo!- exigió Crowley emocionado al ver a su auto hecho todo un hombre, y éste le respondió con igual cariño, como si no pudiera creer lo que habían hecho. Aziraphale se tapó la boca emocionado.

-¡Qué lindo estás, por Dios! Es un verdadero milagro. ¡Nunca pensé que te podría mirar cara a cara de esta forma!

-Gracias... debo decir que esperaba lucir más joven, pero no está mal- bromeó mirándose en un espejo y acomodándose el pelo.- Espero no decepcionar a Turpin...

-¡Por supuesto que no lo decepcionarás!- lo animó el pelirrojo confiado.- Y luces así porque tienes noventa años, pero así le gustas a Turpin, ¿o no? Quédate tranquilo.

-Debo ir a Tadfield enseguida, pero es extraño... será la primera vez que vaya a bordo de otro vehículo.- Los miró con timidez.- ¿Ustedes podrían acompañarme a la parada del bus?

Crowley y Zira intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Por supuesto que lo acompañarían, al fin y al cabo, era como su hijo.


	18. Capítulo 18.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tercera y cuarta parte de la aventura de Bentley y Turpin como humanos.

Versiones humanas (tercera parte)

Newton y Anathema estaban en la cocina tomando un café, cuando oyeron un grito proveniente del garage; Turpin ya les había avisado de su idea de convertirse en humano por un día, por lo que cuando corrieron a ver lo hicieron con el convencimiento de que no encontrarían a su querido auto. En efecto, en lugar del vehículo de tres ruedas encontraron a un confuso joven sentado en en suelo, aún medio envuelto en humo. Newton se quedó atónito y se acercó a él despacio, tragando saliva dos veces antes de hablar:

-¿Turpin? Viejo amigo, ¿eres tú?

-Eso creo- le contestó el joven con una tímida sonrisa.- ¿Me veo muy mal?

-¡Turpin!- exclamo Ana emocionada y agachándose junto a ellos, lo que resultó en un abrazo grupal muy sentido y conmovedor. Cuando hubieran lagrimeado un poco a gusto, los tres se pararon y la pareja contempló mejor a su amigo. Turpin lucía ahora como un chico bastante bajito, con una estatura menor a la de Ana, pero con una figura tonificada y saludable. Aparentaba unos veinticinco años, aunque podían ser más, o menos; Newton lamentaba no saber su edad exacta, pues lo había comprado usado. Turpin mismo se miró con asombro ante el espejo que Anathema le dio, y se sonrojó un poco. Su rostro era suave y bonito, con grandes ojos negros y una naricita pequeña y encantadora; su cabello color arena estaba todo revuelto y aún así le sentaba de maravillas, lo mismo que su bronceado ligero, propio de quien vivía al aire libre. Vestía un sencillo pantalón deportivo azul, muy cómodo, una remera de algodón azul celeste con el dibujo de un brazo robótico y una campera azul con capucha. Después de mirarse a gusto, Turpin devolvió el espejo a Ana y preguntó con el corazón acelerado: 

-¿Me veo... bien?

-¡Bien es poco!- aseguró Ana palmeándole el hombro con confianza.- Cuando Bentley te vea se morirá de amor enseguida. ¡Lo dejarás sin aliento!

-Bentley...- al pronunciar su nombre con un suspiro de lo más tierno, Ana y Newton intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Momentos después el celular de Anathema sonó y la bruja se apresuró a leer el mensaje con una sonrisa.

-Dice Crowley que están viniendo para acá. Él y Zira decidieron acompañar a Bentley para darle su apoyo moral... al parecer, Turpin, tu novio está tan o más nervioso que tú por este encuentro.

....................................................................................................

Versiones humanas (cuarta parte)

Bentley se sintió un poco inseguro al subir al bus con destino a Tadfield. Al verlo así Crowley y Aziraphale insistieron en acompañarlo, y lo aconsejaron y alentaron durante todo el trayecto para que confiara en él. Por eso, al bajar del bus, la cosa había cambiado: su mirada era firme y su sonrisa masculina deslumbró a varias mujeres del pueblo que se cruzaron, lo cual hizo sentir orgulloso a Crowley.

-Eres todo un galán. ¡Ese es mi auto!

-Querido, ¡no le digas eso! A Bentley no le interesa ser un galán. Él solo quiere a Turpin, ¿verdad?

-Así es. Si soy guapo es solo para mi novio.

Al llegar hasta la calle de Anathema y Newton, su corazón de humano empezó a latir apresuradamente. Jamás creyó que se sentiría así, como si una enorme montaña rusa de emociones estuviera recorriéndolo por dentro. Aziraphale lo miró con cariño y llamó a la puerta por él, retirándose luego para que él quedara al frente. Y cuando la puerta se abrió, su corazón terminó de desbocarse. 

-Bentley... Bentley, mi amor, ¿eres tú?- inquirió con voz ahogada Turpin, al abrirle la puerta a un atractivo hombre maduro de ojos grises. Lucía realmente mayor en términos humanos, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un encanto y una sensualidad que desbordaba por los cuatro costados. Bentley a su vez quedó atónito por la joven y dulce apariencia de Turpin, vestido todo de azul y con sus hermosos ojitos brillando como carrocería recién encerada.

-Turpin, mi amor... al fin puedo... al fin podemos...

Turpin rió nerviosamente y luego se arrojó a los brazos de Bentley, que lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo y lo hizo girar en el aire riendo él también. El contacto entre ellos fue como una chispa que desató un incendio dentro de ambos, haciendo que pasaran del abrazo a un fogoso beso en cuestión de segundos.

-Creo que nosotros debemos retirarnos. Con permiso- musitó Ana guiñándole un ojo a Newt, que la siguió fuera de la casa con Crowley y Zira. Sus autos no lo notaron. No notaron nada, excepto como sus bocas se desesperaban por encontrarse, y sus brazos se acariciaban centímetro a centímetro. Turpin alcanzó a cerrar la puerta, sin dejar de entregarse a los besos de su novio.

-Turpin... mi amor, ¡eres tan lindo así como en tu forma original!- musitó encantado Bentley después de un rato. Le pasó los dedos por el rostro despacio y lo volvió a besar, con mas lentitud.- Sabía que serías una belleza. Y tan joven además... ¿Será que merezco un novio como tú, mi amor?

-¿Qué dices? De los dos tú eres más guapo. ¡Solo mira que cabello tan sedoso, y que brazos tan fuertes...!- Al decir aquello se puso un poco rojo, pero a Bentley eso le pareció todavía más encantador y volvió a besarlo. Ambos se miraron con amor y Turpin se recostó contra su pecho, oyendo los latidos de ambos.

-Me alegra saber que te gusto así. Tenía un poco de miedo... 

-¿Ah, sí? Y ahora, ¿todavía tienes miedo?

-No. Ahora tengo ganas de tenerte entre mis brazos el resto del día y nada más.


	19. Capítulo 19.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de seis diálogos de GO Bentley.

Turpin: 😍😍😍😍

Bentley: No has dejado de mirarme desde que llegué... ¿Me veo muy mal? 😘

Turpin: Al contrario... ¡Estás tan... sexy! >////<

Bentley: Yo sexy... Gracias por decir eso, Turpin, pero tengo noventa años, dudo que a esa edad se pueda ser sexy.

Turpin: ¡Pero pareces más joven! Pareces como de sesenta. Y estás súper lindo. Me alegra muchísimo haber aceptado tu idea de hacernos humanos 😄😄

Bentley: Je... yo pienso igual... tú resultaste ser un lindo, lindo muchachito. ¿Qué edad tienes por cierto? 😉😉

Turpin: No lo sé... entre veinticinco y treinta, pero no estoy seguro. No recuerdo las cosas que pasaron antes de cobrar vida.

Bentley: Pero definitivamente eres mayor de edad, ¿o no?

Turpin: Ah, sí. 

Bentley: En ese caso... ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algunas cosas para mayores de edad? 😏😏

Turpin: O///////O 

Bentley: ¿Querido?

Turpin: Después de hacernos humanos es la mejor idea que has tenido 😆

..........................................................................

Descubrimientos

Bentley: Vaya... así que las piernas pueden ser así de suaves... ¡Ahora entiendo por qué Crowley se las toca a Zira todo el tiempo! 😍😍

Turpin: Ngh... 😫

Bentley: ¿Sucede algo, mi amor?

Turpin: Bueno, pues, entiendo que quieras explorar el cuerpo humano...

Bentley: ¡Claro! Es fascinante, y como tenemos poco tiempo quiero conocerlo a fondo.

Turpin: ... pero, ¿no te parece que hay mejores lugares de mí para tocar que mis piernas? >///////<

Bentley: Ah, caray. Qué buena sugerencia 😏😏

(Mientras tanto en el pueblo)

Newton: ¿Quedaría muy mal si ya volvemos a casa?

Anathema: ¿Pero tú quieres arruinarles el encuentro a esos tortolitos o qué? 😠

Newton: ¡Es que quiero ir al baño y me da vergüenza ir a uno ajeno! 😫😫

......................................................................

Confusión

Turpin: Bentley, ¿por qué no aprovechamos para dar una vuelta por el pueblo?

Bentley: Si es lo que deseas, por mí está bien... ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio en especial?

Turpin: Oh, no. Solo quiero pasear contigo del brazo. Newton y Anathema lo hacen siempre, me gustaría intentarlo 😊

Bentley: De acuerdo. ¡Vamos ahora mismo!

(Más tarde en la plaza de Tadfield)

Turpin: ¡Qué maravilla! 😄😄

Bentley: ¿Qué cosa es una maravilla aparte de ti? 😉

Turpin: ¡Todo! Caminar, reír, todo es maravilloso a tu lado. ¡Me siento tan feliz! 😆😆

Bentley: Mi amor. ¿Quieres celebrar con un helado? Yo te invito.

Turpin: ¡Sí! Señor, deme uno de vainilla y banana...

Vendedor: De acuerdo, jovencito. ¿Y para tu padre?

Bentley: .............

Turpin: ¿Newton está por aquí? 

Bentley: Querido, ¿puedes esperarme en aquel banco, por favor? Quiero hablar un momento a solas con este amable señor :) :)

..........................................................................

Ánimos

Turpin: Bentley... ¿sigues enojado por lo de recién?

Bentley: Psé... no sabía que luzco tan viejo como para parecer tu padre 😒

Turpin: ¡No les hagas caso, amor! Ni siquiera somos humanos, somos autos. Para nosotros la diferencia de edad no significa nada 😌

Bentley: Ya lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme algo molesto... 

Turpin: A ver... ¿puedo decirte algo para levantarte el ánimo?

Bentley: Mi amor, te agradezco el esfuerzo pero...

Turpin: No pareces mi padre, pareces mi papi.

Bentley: 😳😳

Turpin: Y me encanta >/////<

Bentley: De acuerdo, tal vez si me levantaste el ánimo 😆😆

...............................................................................

Placeres humanos

Turpin: Está atardeciendo... ¡Bentley, que hermoso día estamos teniendo juntos! 😌😌

Bentley: Pienso lo mismo. ¿Qué tal si ahora vamos a por nuestras familias y salimos a cenar todos juntos?

Turpin: Es una buena idea... solo que...

Bentley: Descuida. Solo a cenar, porque creo que puede ser divertido. Pero después de cenar podemos seguir tú y yo solos 😉

Turpin: Oh... ohhhh, bueno, siendo así... 😅

Bentley : Aziraphale siempre dice que comer es el mayor placer humano, así que debemos probarlo. ¿No te parece?

Turpin: Definitivamente 😊😊

Bentley: Después podemos tener otro tipo de placeres, de esos que Crowley suele tener con el ángel cuando creen que yo duermo 😏😏

Turpin: O//////O

..........................................................................

Padres e hijos

Bentley: Estamos muy felices de poder cenar con ustedes por fin, ¿saben?

Aziraphale: Nosotros también estamos felices de estar todos reunidos a la mesa... ¡es una emoción muy grande! ¿Verdad, Crowley? 😊

Crowley. Seh... oye, Bentley... ¿le entras a unas cervezas ahora que tienes estómago? 😎🍻

Bentley: Definitivamente. ¡Sírveme una grande! 😆

Newton: A mí no me gusta mucho el alcohol, pero, si tú quieres probarlo, pediré unas cervezas más...

Turpin: ¡Oh, no! No me llama la atención para nada. Prefiero ordenar una gaseosa para acompañar nuestra comida 😊🥤

Newton: ¡También yo! ¡Vaya coincidencia!

Anathema: Oye, Zira... ¿piensas lo mismo que yo?

Aziraphale: De tales padres, tales hijos 😇


	20. Capítulo 20.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de cinco capítulos de GO Bentley.

Anteriormente: Bentley y Turpin se han convertido en humanos, pero el hechizo solo durará un día. Ya ha pasado la mitad de ese tiempo, y es de noche...

Turpin: Ahh... la cena estuvo deliciosa, ¿no crees? 😊

Bentley: No estuvo mal... aunque yo disfruté más de tu compañía que de la cena 😉

Turpin: o/////o

Bentley: Es una lástima que ahora tengamos que dormir. Al parecer los humanos necesitan descansar, o sus cuerpos se debilitan.

Turpin: ¿Y por qué es una lástima? 😮

Bentley: Porque todavía quería llevarte a muchos sitios más, pequeño, y durmiendo perderemos varias horas de nuestro tiempo como humanos.

Turpin: Si dormimos podremos abrazarnos y darnos muchos mimos.

Bentley: 😳😳

Turpin: ¿Todavía crees que es una lástima? 

Bentley: Retiro lo dicho. ¿Nos acostamos ya? 😍😍

...........................................................................

Distracción

Turpin: El cuerpo humano es fascinante. Bentley, ¿nos queda mucho tiempo como humanos?

Bentley: Menos de doce horas, cariño. ¿Eso te entristece? 😢

Turpin: Oh, no. Es fascinante ser humano pero prefiero ser auto. Puedo correr más rápido, llevar a mis seres queridos dentro mío, oler bien con ambientadores y lucir brillante gracias a la cera especial que compra Newton 😊😊

Bentley: ........

Turpin: ¿Pasa algo malo, querido? 😢

Bentley: No, lo siento. Me distraje por completo después de eso de "llevar seres queridos dentro mío" 😌😌

Turpin: O//////O

Aziraphale: Cerdo 😒

...........................................................................

Problemas técnicos

Bentley: Vamos a desayunar a Londres, Turpin. ¡Quiero vivir esa experiencia contigo!

Turpin: ¡Yo también! ¡Vamos ya mismo! 😆

Bentley: Sí, vamos...

Turpin: Vamos.

Bentley: ..........

Turpin: ..........

Bentley: Ya no somos autos.

Turpin: Nop.

Bentley: No tenemos dinero.

Turpin: No, no tenemos.

Bentley: Y Crowley y los demás no están en casa...

Turpin: 😶😶😶

Bentley: ¿¿Cómo demonios llegamos a Londres entonces?? 😭😭😭

........................................................................

Solución fácil

Turpin: Siento que se acerca el final y me da mucha impotencia... 😔

Bentley: No te preocupes, amor mío. Aún si se termina, seguiremos juntos. Hasta el final.

Turpin: Bentley, quiero que sepas que conocerte es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida... Espero poder estar a tu lado para siempre 😇

Bentley: Turpin... ¡Déjame besarte, querido! 😭😭

Aziraphale: Ey, ¿qué les pasa? ¿Por qué esas caras? 😮

Bentley: ¡Nuestro tiempo como humanos se acaba!

Aziraphale: ¿Y? Creí que solo querían un día como humanos.

Bentley: Pues sí, ¡pero el día se nos termina y no hemos hecho el amor! 😫😫

Aziraphale: ¿Qué demonios...?

Turpin: ¡Era una de las cosas que más queríamos experimentar como humanos pero...! No pudimos descubrir como es que ustedes copulan, y como nos dio vergüenza preguntar pues no hicimos nada más que besarnos 😭😭😭

Aziraphale: ........

Crowley (susurrando): ¿Debería decirles que podrían haberlo averiguado en cinco minutos con internet? 😏

Aziraphale: No te atrevas 😠😠

..............................................................................................

Regreso a la normalidad

Turpin: Ahh... y al final, si volvimos a ser autos... 😌

Bentley: Sí, lo sé. Se siente raro, ¿no? Solo fuimos humanos por un día, pero pareció como si fueran meses.

Turpin: Mi motor está muy frío. ¿Debería llamar a Newton para que me revise? 😥

Bentley: No lo creo. Yo también me siento frío, apuesto a que solo es un efecto secundario de nuestra transformación.

Turpin: Entonces... ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Bentley: Quisiera abrazarte... pero sin brazos...

Turpin: ¿Debimos pedir más de un día, no? 😔

Bentley: Debimos.

Turpin: ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Bentley: No lo sé... ¿Podrías... acercarte más? Quiero sentirte a mi lado...

Turpin: Pero, ¡si me acerco más podría rayarte, querido! 😢

Bentley: No me importa. Prefiero tener mil rayones en la pintura si con eso estarás cerca mío, mi amor. Así que acércate sin miedo. Recuperemos el calor juntos.


	21. Capítulo 21.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de cinco diálogos de GO Bentley. Después de casi cuatro meses de hiatus, al fin encontré inspiración para continuar y terminar esta historia de forma decente. Espero que les guste.

Consuelo

Bentley: ¿Qué pasa, Turpin, por qué luces tan decaído? 😧

Turpin: Hoy cuando llevé a Newton al centro, otro auto se burló de mí por tener tres ruedas 😔😔

Bentley: ¡Qué insolente! ¡Dime quien es ese auto y lo arrollaré! 😠😠

Turpin: Gracias, pero no... no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa 😩

Bentley: Oh, querido... ¿Si nos damos un abrazo sirve de algo?

Crowley: Oye Ben, ya tenemos que volver a... ¡¡Qué diablos!!

Bentley: ¡Sal de aquí, por favor! ¡Estamos teniendo un momento! 😤😤

Crowley: ¡Cómo dejas que se incline así sobre ti, te rayará toda la pintura! 😠

Bentley: ¡Consolar a Turpin es más importante que mi pintura! 😤

................................................................

Convivencia

Crowley: ¿Qué pasa, viejo amigo? ¿Sigues triste porque has vuelto a ser un auto?

Bentley: No exactamente... solo extraño poder estar todo el día con Turpin 😔

Crowley: No te pongas así, oye. Ustedes se ven muy seguido.

Bentley: ¡Pero no como tú y Zira, o Newton y Anathema! 😫😫

Crowley: Bueno, pues... para que ustedes estén todo el día juntos, tendrían que vivir en el mismo lugar.

Bentley: 😃😃

Crowley: Pero ni sueñes que nos mudaremos al campo. Detesto los lugares apartados y además mi ángel no dejaría su librería por nada del mundo.

Bentley: 😰😰

Crowley: Y no creo que Newton quiera volver a Londres. La tecnología de la ciudad lo abruma, por eso decidió quedarse en Tadfield.

Bentley: 😭😭

Crowley: Bueno, al fin llegamos a casa... Oye, ¿estás bien?

Bentley: Ah, sí... perfecto, como nunca en la vida 😭😭😭

.................................................................

Sensibilidad

Turpin: Está lloviendo mucho. Me pregunto si Bentley está bien... 😥

Anathema: Seguro, querido. ¿Qué no sabes que Crowley cuida a su auto como si fuera un hijo? Debe estar perfectamente a salvo en su garage 😊

Turpin: Sí... seguramente tienes razón.

(Mientras tanto en Londres)

Bentley (en la vereda): ¡TODO SE DERRUMBÓ... DENTRO DE MÍ, DENTRO DE MÍ...! 🎶😭😭

Crowley: ¡¡Apaga el maldito estéreo!! ¡¡Y métete al garaje, cabeza de chorlito, quieres arruinar tu pintura o qué?? 😠😠😠

Crowley: ¡Cállate! ¡Turpin llevará de viaje a Newton y Anathema y no lo veré en toda la semana! ¡Déjame llorar en paz! 😭😭😭

Crowley: ¡Aziraphale, dile algo, los vecinos creerán que el que escucha esa música de porquería soy yo! 😫😫

Aziraphale: ¡Crowley, no seas insensible! ¿Qué no ves que está sufriendo? 😠

Crowley: Pero... mi reputación...

Aziraphale: ¡Iré a consolar a Bentley, pero tú te quedarás aquí y reflexionarás sobre tu comportamiento! 😤😤

Crowley: Debí dejarlos como humanos más tiempo, me hubiera evitado estos dramas... ¿De dónde ha sacado Bentley ese carácter tan sensible? 😩

.........................................................................

Bentley: Me aburro... ¿Qué tanto hablan nuestros padres ahí dentro? 😫😫

Turpin: Ten paciencia, es la celebración por el primer aniversario del no-Apocalipsis. Es lógico que quieran celebrar toda la noche.

Bentley: Lo sé, pero aun así... ¿Por qué no nos dieron permiso de irnos? Ellos ahí dentro de fiesta, con comida y música, y nosotros estacionados aquí en el frío. No es justo 😤😤

Turpin: Si quieres... puedes acercarte a mí. Así entraremos en calor 😌

Bentley: ¡No me lo digas dos veces! 😍😍😍

Turpin: Sabes, ha sido poco tiempo, pero hemos vivido muchas cosas. ¿No lo crees?

Bentley: Es verdad, en poco tiempo hemos hecho de todo, y quién sabe lo que nos quede por vivir de ahora en más. ¿No sientes curiosidad por saber que habrá en nuestro futuro, Turpin? ☺

Crowley: ¡¡Diablos!! Bentley, lamento interrumpir tu momento pero, ¡tenemos que irnos!

Bentley: ¿Ehh...? ¿Por qué? ¿Ya se terminó la fiesta? 😥

Aziraphale: No, querido, nada de eso... ¡Ha habido un gran contratiempo! Madame Tracy y el Sargento Shadwell han tenido un accidente y debemos ir a buscarlos.

Turpin: ¡Cielo santo! ¿Están bien? 😟😟

Aziraphale: Al parecer sí, pero queremos estar seguros... Por suerte sucedió a las afueras del pueblo, no tardaremos mucho.

Crowley: Iremos y volveremos en un parpadeo. ¡Bentley, apúrate! Luego regresas con tu novio.

Bentley: Ya qué 😩 Turpin, ¿me esperarás despierto?

Turpin: Por supuesto. Ve tranquilo, ¡ayudar a unos amigos en peligro es algo que un buen auto haría! Y tú eres un buen auto 😊

Bentley: Awww... 😍😍😍

Crowley: Uno lo cría para ser un rudo auto demoníaco y te sale con esto... 😑

................................................................

Rescate

Madame Tracy: ¡Señor Shadwell, mire! ¡Han venido a rescatarnos! 😆

Sargento Shadwell: ¡Demonio, apresúrate! Me estoy congelando el trasero aquí, y todo por culpa de esta mujerzuela 😠😠

Crowley: Ya, ya, ¡cálmense los dos! Vine tan rápido como pude. Bentley, frena, hijo.

Aziraphale: ¡Oh, estaba tan preocupado cuando supe que habían tenido un accidente! 😫😫 Hubiera venido volando, pero necesitábamos el auto para poder llevarlos de regreso. ¿Están bien? ¿Se lastimaron? 😥

Sargento Shadwell: ¿Qué crees tú, jovencito? ¿Esta herida en mi cara no te dice nada? 😠

Crowley: Desde acá veo que es solo un raspón, así que no le hables así a mi ángel :)

Aziraphale: Ya, ¡no es momento de peleas! Por favor, suban pronto a Bentley; sargento Shadwell, no se preocupe, puedo curar sus heridas en un momento. Lo importante es que volvamos al pueblo cuanto antes, así pueden comer algo y descansar…

Madame Tracy: Eres un gran amigo, Zira… ¡Que Dios te bendiga, querido! 😌😌

Crowley: ¿Pueden decirnos exactamente qué pasó, por cierto? No hay otros autos en la carretera, ¿contra quien tuvieron el accidente?

Sargento Shadwell: Contra la imprudencia de esta loca, que se empeñó en venir desde Londres en su scooter en vez de pedir un taxi como yo sugerí 😠😠😠

Madame Tracy: ¡Señor Shadwell, ya le he dicho mil veces que lo siento! No pensé que el viaje fuera a complicarse. Cuando vinimos a detener el apocalipsis también lo hicimos con mi scooter, ¿o no?

Sargento Shadwell: ¡Pero en esa ocasión el ángel usó sus poderes para moverlo a gran velocidad! 😬😬😬

Madame Tracy: Ah, cierto… lo había olvidado 😅😅

Aziraphale: Ya, amigos, por favor no se peleen… aunque debió ser un momento tenso, debemos agradecer a Dios que no haya pasado a mayores. Ambos se recuperarán enseguida, les doy mi palabra.

Madame Tracy: Una vez más, mil gracias, querido 😊😊

Sargento Shadwell: Gracias.

Aziraphale: Eso es. Con calma… ¡oh! Olvidamos recoger el scooter. ¿Crowley, puedes volver?

Madame Tracy: Temo que aunque lo lleve conmigo y lo mande arreglar ya no confío mucho en él. ¿Y si vuelve a fallarme en un viaje largo y no están ustedes para socorrerme? ¿Qué haría entonces?

Sargento Shadwell: Supongo que llamarme a mí para complicarme la vida… para variar 😒


	22. Capítulo 22.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de cinco diálogos de GOBentley. Debo decir que esta historia se está acercando a su final, quizás dentro de tres o cuatro capítulos. Intentaré estar a la altura de los sentimientos que tenía cuando empecé a escribirla, para que puedan recordarla con una sonrisa.

La decisión de madame Tracy

Madame Tracy: Gracias, querida, por la taza de té. Sí, ya estoy mejor. Lamento haber arruinado la noche, se supone que íbamos a celebrar el aniversario del no-apocalipsis… 😔

Anathema: ¡Por favor, no digas eso! No han arruinado nada, ni lo pienses. Una fiesta no es más importante que la salud de ambos.

Newton: Aquí tiene, sargento. A su té le puse algo de whisky como a usted le gusta 😊

Sargento Shadwell (refunfuñando): Gracias, muchacho.

Aziraphale: Pueden quedarse tranquilos los dos, ¿sí? Con los milagros sanadores que hice, no experimentarán ninguna secuela del choque.

Sargento Shadwell: ¿Y por qué todavía me tiemblan las manos, eh? 😠

Madame Tracy: Por el susto, señor Shadwell ☺☺

Sargento Shadwell: ¡Tú cállate, mujer! Esto pasó por culpa de tu obstinación. No dejaré de decírtelo nunca 😤😤

Madame Tracy: Lo… lo siento… 🥺🥺

Sargento Shadwell: Bueno… eh… no es para que te pongas así, tampoco…

Madame Tracy: 🥺🥺🥺

Sargento Shadwell: ¡Ahh, está bien, está bien, ya no te haré reproches, pero quita esa cara de cachorro triste que no la soporto! 😫😫

Madame Tracy: Oh, ya sé que cometí un error al querer venir desde Londres en scooter, pero ya pasó y no puedo remediarlo. Lo que sí puedo hacer es pensar en el futuro, ¿no? 😄

Aziraphale: ¿A qué se refiere exactamente? 😮

Madame Tracy: ¡A comprar un scooter nuevo, obviamente! Ni modo que use el viejo, quedó para el arrastre al costado de la ruta 😃😃

Sargento Shadwell: ¿Esa es la mejor solución que se te ocurrió? ¿Cambiar un vehículo infernal por otro? 😠😠

Madame Tracy: ¡Señor Shadwell, no exagere! Mi pobre scooter no era ningún vehículo infernal, me sirvió con lealtad por muchos años. Pero dado este desafortunado incidente, creo que es hora de ponerle fin a sus servicios y conseguir otro. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Sargento Shadwell: Problemas. El horizonte huele a problemas otra vez, sí señor 😑😑

Aziraphale: Sargento, no sea tan duro con madame Tracy, vamos. ¡Una pequeña moto nueva será muy útil para ambos, y seguro que podrán disfrutarla por muchos años más! 😊😊

…………………………………………

En la espera

Madame Tracy: Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado, a todos. Elegir un nuevo scooter puede llegar a ser más complicado de lo que creí…

Crowley: Lo dices por los buitres de los vendedores, ¿no? ¡No te preocupes, yo no dejaré que te estafen! 😄

Vendedor: Ehh, señor… puedo oírlo, ¿sabe? 😑😑

Aziraphale: Disculpe a mi esposo, señor. ¿Podría seguir mostrándonos algunos vehículos para mi amiga?

Sargento Shadwell: Y por el amor de Dios, que no sea una monstruosidad cara y ruidosa como las que usan los mocosos hoy en día.

Vendedor: No hay problema, tenemos todo tipo de modelos disponibles. Si gustan seguirnos…

Bentley (estacionado afuera): ¿Qué pasa, lindo? ¿Por qué las luces caídas? ☺

Turpin: Oh, no es nada.

Bentley: Turpin…

Turpin: Está bien, está bien… me pone triste ver todas esas motos sin vida ahí en el escaparate. Ya sabes. Como los autos en aquella feria a la que fuimos una vez.

Bentley: Entiendo… querido, si pudiera darte un toque con mi puerta para consolarte, lo haría, te lo juro 😔

Turpin: No importa, sé que no podemos mostrarnos afecto estando en una calle tan concurrida. Me alcanza con tus palabras.

Bentley: Ese es mi chico 🥰🥰 Sabes que siempre estaré para ti. Oye, después de dejar a Crowley y Zira en casa, ¿te gustaría que vayamos a pasear?

Turpin: Bueno, eso sería adorable, pero…

Newton: … pero él tiene que llevarnos de regreso a Tadfield, por si no lo habías notado.

Bentley: ¡Diablos, me asustaste! 😫😫 Oye, un momento… ¿por qué estás tocando a mi novio? 😠😠

Newton: ¿Porque es mi auto y adentro está el abrigo de Anathema?

Bentley: Ah, cierto…

Turpin: Cielos. Espero que no demoren en comprar ese scooter nuevo 😅😅

………………………………………………….

Cómo dar vida a un objeto

Bentley: ¿A dónde estamos yendo, Crowley? ¿A Tadfield? 😍

Crowley: No todo en la vida es ver a tu novio, niño. Vamos a la casa de Madame Tracy.

Bentley: Snif… 😩

Crowley: Pero Newton y Anathema también irán, así que de todas formas lo verás.

Bentley: ¡Ohh, qué bien! 😆😆

Aziraphale: Mientras nosotros tomamos el té ustedes podrán conversar, pero ya saben: nada de alejarse solos ni de pelear con otros autos, ¿entendido?

Bentley: Entendido. Me portaré bien, ¡les doy mi palabra!

Crowley: Ya veremos, ya veremos… ahora atento al tránsito, uno de nosotros tiene que hacerlo y no voy a ser yo 😤

Aziraphale: Por Dios…

(Más tarde)

Madame Tracy: ¡Qué bueno que al fin llegaron, queridos! Quería esperar a que estuvieran todos juntos para el gran momento 😄😄

Aziraphale: ¿No íbamos a tomar el té?

Madame Tracy: Dentro de un rato. Primero quería mostrarles algo… ¡Estoy tan contenta! Señor Shadwell, ¿no es cierto que estoy contenta?

Sargento Shadwell: Demasiado contenta diría yo. Mujer, los demás nos acompañaron a comprar tu scooter, ¿que no lo recuerdas? 😑

Madame Tracy: ¡Sí, pero esto es diferente!

Sargento Shadwell: ¿En qué es diferente, a ver? 😠

Madame Tracy: ¡En que ahora ya me lo entregaron! (Aparta la lona con que lo estaba tapando) ¡Taa-dáá! 🎵😄 ¿Qué les parece? ¿No es hermoso? ¡Compré el rosa porque era el más bonito, pero también me aseguraron que es un modelo muy rápido y resistente! Podremos viajar largas distancias sin problemas, señor Shadwell.

Sargento Shadwell: ¿Yo viajando arriba de ese armatoste rosa? Paso. Tengo dignidad 😤

Crowley: Oh, vamos… no está tan mal. Tiene su… encanto 😉

Sargento Shadwell: ¿Te burlas de mí, demonio? 😠😠

Anathema: Vamos, tranquilos todos… el scooter está muy bonito, ¿no es así, Newt?

Newton: Yo prefiero a Turpin, pero debo admitir que se ve bonito. La felicito, madame Tracy. Ojalá lo disfrute 😊

Madame Tracy: Gracias, querido, eres muy amable. ¡Oigan, por cierto! ¿Saben si podré comunicarme con mi scooter como ustedes con sus autos? Anoche lo intenté antes de irme a dormir pero no pasó nada…

Aziraphale: Para que un objeto cobre vida su dueño debe tener un fuerte lazo afectivo con él, querida, y tú acabas de comprarlo. Es por eso que no te funcionó.

Madame Tracy: Ahh… ya veo 😔

Newton: Pero está bien, ¡solo tiene que cuidarlo muy bien y darle cariño, y con el tiempo podría cobrar vida! ¿No es así, Turpin?

Turpin: Exacto, es así. ¡Personalmente me pone tan triste ver un vehículo sin vida! Madame Tracy, cuente conmigo para ayudarla a revivir a su scooter…

Bentley: ¡Y conmigo!

Crowley: ¿En qué pueden ayudar ustedes, si se puede saber? Sin ofender. Solo pregunto.

Bentley: Nada mejor que un vehículo para ayudar a otro. Turpin y yo tenemos sentimientos, podemos comprenderla mejor…

Aziraphale: ¿Comprenderla? 😮

Bentley: ¿Qué, no lo sabían? Este scooter no es un “él", es un “ella".

Madame Tracy: ¿En serio? ¡Ahh, qué bonito, voy a tener una amiga nueva para conversar a diario! 😄😄

Sargento Shadwell: Dime que no estás pensando en meter ese trasto en la sala 😰

Madame Tracy: ¡Señor Shadwell, no le diga trasto a…! Vaya, no le he puesto nombre… Bueno, ya pensaré en uno, ¡pero de todas formas no le diga “trasto" a mi amiga! 😠

………………………………………………………..

El brillo de la vida

Bentley: Es realmente curioso, ¿no? Que tú y yo siendo autos estemos cumpliendo deberes humanos.

Turpin: ¿Cuáles deberes humanos, Ben? 😮

Bentley: Pues esto, ¡ser niñeras! ¿O acaso no le prometimos a Madame Tracy que cuidaríamos de su moto por ella?

Turpin: No lo había visto así pero, ¡tienes razón! Debemos estar cerca de su scooter por si acaso cobra vida, y debemos asegurarnos que no sufra daños. ¡Es tan joven y reluciente! Sería una pena que se raye o se ensucie.

Bentley: Ojalá Madame Tracy pueda hacer que cobre vida pronto. Quiero decir, me resulta perturbador pasar tanto tiempo al lado de un vehículo sin vida 😣

Turpin: Me pasa lo mismo, aunque bueno, como vivo en Tadfield no la veré tanto y no lo notaré…

Bentley: Sabes, cuando yo era un auto joven, también brillaba como ella. Brillaba todavía más, porque Crowley cuidaba de mí con los mejores milagros. Ahora que estoy cerca de los cien, a pesar de los cuidados ya no reluzco igual. Es una pena…

Turpin: Oye. Para mi reluces lo mismo que un auto recién salido de la concesionaria 😉

Bentley: Jejeje… ¿En serio? 😆😆

Turpin: Totalmente en serio. ¿Y yo? Después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, ¿todavía te parezco joven y bonito?

Bentley: ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que me pareces hermoso. No hay nada que pueda afear tu bella carrocería, tus ruedas adorables, tu estéreo nuevo…

Turpin: 😍😍😍

Bentley: Esta joven moto tiene el brillo de lo nuevo, pero tú tienes el brillo de la vida. Mi querido Turpin, nuestra relación nos ha hecho resplandecer a ambos más que nunca, estoy seguro. Le debemos la vida a Crowley y Newton, pero nuestro amor ha sido igualmente poderoso 😊

Turpin: ¡Ben, qué palabras tan profundas! 😆😆 Oye, pequeña moto. Uy, ¿madame Tracy aún no le ha puesto nombre, verdad?

Bentley: No que yo sepa.

Turpin: Bueno, ¡da igual! Motito, espera con paciencia y lo verás, tú también cobrarás vida y entonces podrás disfrutar de lo mismo que nosotros. Del sol, de las carreras, del amor de nuestras familias… ¡No te rindas! Te aseguro que valdrá la pena 😄😄

…………………………………………………….

Personalidad

Madame Tracy: Newton y Crowley dijeron que debo ser paciente. Cuidar mucho de mi moto, darle cariño y si es posible, hablarle…

Sargento Shadwell: Oh, ya veo… ¿y por casualidad “hablarle" es sinónimo de “meterla en la sala", mujer? 😠😠

Madame Tracy: ¡Vamos, no sea así! Está lloviendo ahí afuera, sería muy cruel de mi parte dejarla a la intemperie.

Sargento Shadwell: Si estuviera viva. ¡Pero no lo está! Es solo una moto normal y corriente, y tenerla aquí es incómodo.

Madame Tracy: Bah. Solo lo dice porque tuve que quitar su sillón favorito para darle cabida a mi pequeña 😤

Sargento Shadwell: ¡¡Ya me parecía a mí que faltaba algo en la sala!! ¡Mujerzuela, devuélveme mi sillón ahora! 😠😠😠

Madame Tracy: Ay… creo que necesito algo de ayuda. ¿El joven Pulsifer ya se ha ido?

Newton: ¿Me llamaba, señora?

Madame Tracy: ¡Ay, que buena suerte que estás aquí, querido! Dime, ¿ya has terminado con lo que viniste a hacer?

Newton: Sí, madame Tracy. En mi viejo departamento…

Sargento Shadwell: “Nuestro" viejo departamento, mocoso.

Newton: Lo siento. En nuestro viejo departamento hallé los libros que me faltaban dentro de una caja, así que ya estaba por irme. ¿Necesita algo antes?

Madame Tracy: Solo un consejo, tesoro. Verás… puede que yo sea algo impaciente, pero siento que algo no va bien con mi pequeña. La cuido, le hablo, pero no siento signos de vida. ¿Qué me está faltando para poder despertarla, dime?

Newton: No estoy seguro, madame Tracy, pero… ¿Y si le pone un nombre? Ya sabe. Mi auto se llama Duck Turpin, y el Bentley de Crowley tomó “Bentley" como nombre propio.

Madame Tracy: ¡Cielos, es cierto! 😲 ¿Crees que un nombre ayudaría a darle personalidad a mi moto?

Newton: No pierde nada con intentarlo, ¿verdad? A ver… ¿se le ocurre algo que vaya con ella?

Madame Tracy: ¡Oh, muchas cosas! Veloz, Segura, Confortable…

Sargento Shadwell: Esos no son nombres, son adjetivos 😒

Madame Tracy: 😠😠

Newton: Vamos, no hace falta pelear. ¿Mh? ¿Qué es esta cosa, Madame Tracy?

Madame Tracy: ¿Qué? ¡Ah, este sticker en el caño de escape! Es una pequeña crepa de fresas. ¿Bonito, verdad? Compré toda una hoja de stickers lindos en una tienda el otro día, y pensé que un detalle así alegraría a mi moto…

Newton: Vaya, ¡es una buena idea, madame Tracy! ¿Qué le parece ponerle a su moto “Crepa"? Es un nombre bonito y femenino que realmente le queda.

Madame Tracy: ¡Oye, sí! Crepa. ¡Me gusta como suena! Querida, de a partir de hoy te llamarás Crepa. ¡Espero que tu nombre te guste y te haga salir del letargo! 😄


End file.
